thejetsonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Teddy 2
Teddy 2 is a character in Jetsons: The Movie. He is a robot, and the son of Rudy 2, and Lucy 2. Description Teddy 2 is similar-looking to his dad, in that he's a miniature version of him. Also, he has a mostly grayish-white chrome, wears a blue cap with the bottom side of the visor being red, wears glasses with blue frames around the lenses, both handles having a blue upper half and red bottom half, and aqua lenses. There are four, black lines on top of his head for the hair, his mouth which forms as a slot is curvy, with a line at each bottom corner. His collar is blue, the middle of his front is red as if it were a shirt whereas his sides are grayish-white as if they made up a jacket, as well as his broad, cone-shaped arms and three fingers on each hand, which are formed by a red orb. Around the sides of each of his shoulders are a light blue ring at the top and a dark blue ring below it, as if they wear short sleeves. His legs are grayish-white while the lower part of them are dark blue and light blue with white feet and two black wheels on each red sole. Jetsons: The Movie He seen went up against his opponent Elroy Jetson at space ball. Elroy tells him about his signature move on the court that he calls "the Elroy Elevator", but Teddy one-ups him and he pulls a dirty move to cheat, and ends up being the winner. Elroy is discontent with him at this. Later, the two are with their families at George's promotion to vice president. When their mothers prod them to befriend each other, the two boys are still unwilling to interact with each other at first. But when a machine in a room making the sprockets malfunctions and they start flying towards where they are, Teddy is in danger. But Elroy comes through for him and manages to block, and repel the sprockets, and Teddy is unharmed thanks to him. They warmed up to each other and became great friends ever since, having formed an alliance. In fact, they even asked their moms if they could have a sleepover. After learning about the setbacks that have been taken place at the sprocket factory where George is supposed to stay one night to catch the culprit or culprits behind this, the two decide to go there themselves to investigate. Elroy says he should go alone, but Teddy wants to accompany him as repayment for aiding him. Fergie Furbelow wants to tag along too, though she's told to stay behind and Astro is supposed to look after her while they're gone, she secretly follows. When they get there, they're among those who find that the Grungees' had held George captive and that they were the ones who had been vandalizing the machine in retaliation of it threatening to demolish both their abode, and them, as Squeek tells them via Teddy's interpretation. After Jane, Judy, Astro and Apollo Blue also arrive, they inform George about how the machine is damaging the Grungees' place. Following a nearly disastrous outcome from the machine having restarted thanks to Mr. Spacely, all the families have a meeting with him to work something out and settle the matter. They managed to work out a way to satisfy both sides and keep them happy, albeit Spacely goes along with it begrudgingly: The Grungees take over running the plant by recycling sprockets instead of excavating material within their home to make new ones and Spacely can still have his sprockets made without disturbing the peace. Teddy is last seen with his dad and mom, the Furbelows, Apollo and the Grungees bidding the Jetsons adieu before they return to their old home back on Earth. Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Robot Characters Category:One-time characters Category:The Jetsonian A to Z